


100 Crisscolfer drabbles

by wordsareleftbehind (froggydarren)



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: 100 Drabble Challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-05-10
Packaged: 2018-01-19 15:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1474012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/pseuds/wordsareleftbehind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I’ve tried to find a list of words to do a 100 drabble challenge for Crisscolfer fics, but I always come across ones that just don’t inspire me in the slightest. So I made <a href="http://wordsareleftbehind.tumblr.com/100drabbles">my own</a> (<a href="http://www.randomlists.com/random-words">word generator</a>).<br/>Warnings will be in notes per chapter, ratings will vary too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1. Pencil

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> S4, mention of Oliver K-J, rated: PG

Darren knows when Chris is at the end of his patience supply, because it’s usually then that his own break time in the trailer gets interrupted by irate rambling and pacing up and down in the confined space. He wants to laugh, but knows that it won’t help Chris’ exasperation at whatever it is this time that has pushed his buttons.

“Babe?” Darren pipes up when Chris takes a breath and pauses his ranting.

He’s immediately met with a “ _don’t disturb me, what the hell do you even want_ ” glare that he knows not to take personally. Chris stops his pacing and lifts an eyebrow, as if he’s challenging Darren to justify the interruption.

“Come here,” Darren motions and tugs on the sleeve of Chris’ shirt, “Now, tell Mama what’s bothering you, slowly.”

“Fuck you,” Chris barks at Darren’s borderline mocking tone, but breathes a little easier when he’s pulled into Darren’s lap and wrapped in a hug.

“Hey,” Darren grins when Chris settles into the embrace, “Really, who pissed in your cornflakes this morning? It wasn’t Brian, I’ve been keeping an eye on him.”

“That’s because you’d be drugged up to your eyeballs with antihistamines if he went near _your_ breakfast.”

“Point. But that doesn’t answer my question,” Darren rubs Chris’ arm soothingly.

“He threw a _pencil_ at me,” Chris spits out, anger seeping through him again, anger that Darren tries to lessen by hugging Chris closer, “What are we, in middle school? He threw a pencil at me when I was trying to finish the last chapter because Alla’s been at my back about getting it done and the editor’s on standby and…”

“Oliver?” Darren asks to clarify, but he already knows the answer, knows the one person on set not quite used to Chris’ tendency to _not_ be on set even when he’s physically there.

“Of course, him and his stupid British _thing_ that’s distracting at the best of times even when he doesn’t _actively try_.”

Chris slumps more into Darren’s arms and continues grumbling to himself.

“Do you want me to talk to him? Play the ‘caring and concerned co-worker’ role for a little?”

“Oh, he knows you’re the ‘caring and concerned boyfriend’,” Chris grins as he air-quotes, “Stupid British spidey senses or something. He asked me on like, day two about us.”

“Well then I can go all macho without being afraid to overstep,” Darren bristles a little, like he does with every mention of Chris’ new on screen partner.

“Appreciated, honey,” Chris smiles, the tension leaving his body, “But it’s okay. Thank you for letting me rant.”

“Always, babe,” Darren kisses Chris’ temple, “Now, anything else I can do to ease the tension?”

Chris laughs and shifts, his lips finding Darren’s, “Let’s figure that out.”


	2. 14. Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this tweet]().

He hadn’t meant to. He most definitely hadn’t meant to but he was rushing from set to the rehearsal room and Ricky had him tweet whichever promo that needed to be done and Darren _had_ insisted on doing it himself. He was having fun lately browsing through his mentions on Twitter, seeing people’s reactions to the new episodes, to everything else he’s been doing. But then he saw Chris’ “Yolo” tweet and couldn’t resist the teasing response.

Except the plan was to send it through a DM, as he got used to doing to stop nosy people invading what was theirs. It had been, for quite some time, and they’ve done … not the worst, all things considered.

_Would’ve been more interesting with a photo from last night ;)_

The tweet was simple, not impossible to brush off as nothing important, but Darren knew that he’d have everyone on his back for the mistake. And unsurprisingly his phone rang not a minute after he’d sent the tweet.

“You’re an idiot,” Chris’ voice rang through the speaker.

“You… don’t sound epically pissed off,” Darren stopped in his tracks and then quickly ducked into a corner, “I was expecting yelling.”

“Don’t delete it,” Chris continued like Darren said nothing, “Leave it up.”

“You sure?”

“It’s time, isn’t it?”

“It could still…”

“...be brushed off, I know. But how about we don’t?”

“Does Alla know?”

“She’s on the phone to Ricky now,” Chris smiled, “Which you would see if you were in rehearsal like you’re meant to be.”

“Shit, sorry, on my way,” Darren pushed himself off of the wall.

“Get here and we can do a photo from now, instead of last night,” Chris’ voice was light, “I’d rather keep _those_ to myself.”


End file.
